


take me down

by fairyrennies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Begging, Edging, Hand Jobs, Implied norenmin, M/M, Mentions of Jeno, Sexual Tension, Strength Kink, also like one line of degradation hehe, and then a tiny bit of:, annnd a little bit of tears, fight for dominance?, fuck i don't remember what it's called, just a few lines of that, lets go with that, theres like uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrennies/pseuds/fairyrennies
Summary: "i want to break you," jaemin had told renjun weeks ago. renjun looked up from his bowl of cereal quizzically to find jaemin staring directly at him, his eyes sharp and deep with thought. "i want you all submissive and obedient, just for me."renjun held his gaze for a prolonged moment, no words leaving his mouth until he focuses back on his breakfast. "it's six in the fucking morning, jaemin."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	take me down

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays even though this isn't festive at all.

"you're so fucking cocky," jaemin growls as he pushes renjun against the wooden door, his hands holding renjun's thin wrists above his head.

"already getting impatient, are we?" renjun comments with a smirk. he loves watching jaemin begin to lose his seemingly nonchalant composure just from renjun's snarky words.

_"i want to break you," jaemin had told renjun weeks ago. renjun looked up from his bowl of cereal quizzically to find jaemin staring directly at him, his eyes sharp and deep with thought. "i want you all submissive and obedient, just for me."_

_renjun held his gaze for a prolonged moment, no words leaving his mouth until he focuses back on his breakfast. "it's six in the fucking morning, jaemin."_

jaemin tightens his grip, holding back a sly smile when he notices renjun's confidence wavering as his power in strength becomes restricted. jaemin leans down, the breath of his words fanning over renjun's ear as he whispers, "i don't tolerate brats, baby."

the glare renjun sends the younger would have him on his knees by this point, but that stupid, arrogant smile of his only grows wider. "you can’t handle me,” he spits back, but the waver in his voice makes him sound weak.

“is that so?” jaemin teases the tips of his fingers over renjun’s throat where renjun has to hold back a whine before jaemin tilts his head up by his jaw so renjun is facing him. “i haven’t even touched you and you’re already breaking down for me.” 

renjun can’t deny how quickly jaemin was able to turn him on with just a few words. the younger was incredibly attractive, and renjun knew ever since the day it was brought up that he’d be playing with fire by messing with him like this. still, renjun was stubborn, and he’d never give in too easily.

having his arms restrained didn’t stop renjun from pushing his leg up against jaemin’s semi-hard cock, causing him to hiss and pull his lower lip between his teeth. “looks like you’re no better. you’re all talk, like a dumb little puppy.” renjun doesn’t miss the way jaemin’s dick twitches against his thigh.

_“i’d let you top me if you’d just ask,” renjun comments without looking up from his book. he didn’t have to see jaemin to know he had rolled his eyes at that response._

_“i don’t want to just top you.” renjun looks up to find jaemin hovering over him, his eyes sharp and filled with desire. “i want you begging and shaking underneath me. tease you until you cry. i want to make you mine.”_

_renjun was curious to see where this would lead to, so he didn’t protest when jaemin pulled the book from his hands and tossed it to the side. “i know you’ll be a brat about it,” he continues, sliding a hand up renjun’s shirt. “but that only makes me want you more. it’ll be so rewarding to see you so obedient, whining for my cock.”_

_renjun coos softly before he pulls the younger back by his hair, already leaving him at renjun’s mercy. “keep dreaming, baby.”_

despite all the times renjun had seen jaemin helplessly fucked out, he had a stronger will than renjun had anticipated. with patience and carefully measured composure, he directs renjun to their shared bed and pushes him down onto the mattress easily. 

“fight it all you want, i know you want to be good for me,” jaemin says, teasing his fingers over the noticeable bulge in the front of renjun’s pants. the barely audible whimper renjun utters goes straight to his head, making him dizzy with overflowing confidence.

"fuck off," renjun growls, his voice clearly strained. he could easily push jaemin down and make him submit if he wanted to, but some deep part of his conscious wanted to be obedient for jaemin, almost like a dirty secret of his. his exterior, however, refused to waver.

jaemin pouts a little, yet renjun can see the look in his eyes that holds no sympathy. "that's no way to speak to me, now is it, baby?"

"you know," jaemin begins slowly, playing with the waistband of renjun's jeans. "i know what gets to you. i could have you begging for me in seconds."

"then why don't you, hm? can't do it?" challenges renjun to purposely get on jaemin's nerves. the younger only smiles wider.

"where would be the fun in that?"

_renjun doesn't have time to think when jaemin corners him the second he leaves his room. all he can see is jaemin staring down at him, his hands against the wall on either side of his head._

_"i can fuck you better than jeno can," is all jaemin says._

_"is that what this is about?" renjun scoffs and ducks under jaemin's arms to avoid this conversation._

_"i'm serious," jaemin calls after renjun. the older doesn't even glance back, so jaemin follows him down the hall. "i'm just as strong as him. i can easily pick you up and fuck you against the wall, too, if you want."_

_renjun spins around on his heels so quickly that he almost runs right into jaemin. jaemin can't help but notice renjun is already half hard in his pants. "what makes you think you'll be in control?"_

_"i hardly have to do anything to get you needy for me." despite his effort, jaemin can no longer hold back his sly smile as he speaks._

_"and i could have you screaming my name in five minutes flat."_

_"but you won't." with that jaemin takes a step closer to renjun, the older boy's eyes harsh and piercing, as if challenging jaemin to continue. "i know all you want is for someone big and strong to carry you around and use you as a helpless doll."_

_renjun's cheeks flush a rosy hue with embarrassment, but his pride takes over as he stands his ground. he doesn't say anything as jaemin leans down to whisper, "let me do that for you."_

when jaemin presses his lips against renjun, the rest becomes a blur. renjun always loved the way jaemin kissed. he was passionate, bordering on the edge of aggressive, but just enough to make renjun breathless. renjun can't help the small moan that slips through his lips when jaemin slides his tongue into his mouth so easily. by the time jaemin pulls away, a small string of saliva still connecting their lips, renjun realizes most of his clothes were on the floor, and his now bare hips were rutting against jaemin's thigh.

jaemin pins down renjun's hips, a groan of frustration leaving renjun as they twitch in jaemin's hold, desperate for any friction against his dick. renjun looks at jaemin with pleading eyes in hopes that his message will easily get across.

"you have to ask if you want something," jaemin hums.

with a tiny huff, renjun politely asks, "please?"

"please what?"

renjun has to restrain his urge to reply with a snide remark, and he almost whines as his walls begin to crumble, slowly falling into submission. finally, he requests in a small voice, "please touch me."

"good boy." jaemin rewards him by kissing his forehead and wrapping his hand around his leaking dick. renjun sighs in relief, thrusting up into jaemin's hand to chase the pleasure. the second he moves, jaemin's touch is gone, leaving renjun whining.

"no moving, no touching." renjun opens his mouth to protest but says nothing once he catches the threatening look in jaemin's eyes. instead, he nods silently and pulls the sheets underneath him between his fingers.

slowly, jaemin works his hand in smooth, fluid motions, just enough to make renjun lose his mind. he makes renjun beg for more, and of course, he only gets what he wants if he asks nicely with a "please". jaemin's proud smile couldn't possibly grow any wider than it already has. jaemin slides his hand up to the tip of renjun's cock, teasing right underneath the head while he thumbs at the slit. renjun shakes and whimpers, forcing himself to stay still, but it feels too good. his moans become small gasps as he thrusts into jaemin's hand, chasing his release, and suddenly nothing as jaemin removes his touch once again.

"please, jaemin," renjun begs, eyes glassy with the beginnings of tears forming. "please, just– touch me, fuck me, i don't care, please just do something." 

"oh, baby," jaemin coos, brushing damp hair away from renjun's face. "it's cute that you think you deserve my cock."

a broken whimper sounds from renjun's throat as a stray tear rolls down his warm cheek. "please, let me cum," he mutters, his voice on the verge of cracking.

"i don't know," jaemin pauses, pretending to consider this request. "you've been such a brat. i don't think you deserve even that much."

with that, renjun begins to sob. "i'm s-sorry, i-i'll be good, promise! jus-st please, l-let me cum."

jaemin finally caves, teasing all of renjun's sensitive spots until he's coming all over his tummy, chanting the younger's name. he continues to stroke the older through his orgasm until he's whining and pushing his hand away.

renjun looks beautiful like this, in jaemin's opinion. cheeks flushed red, panting and whimpering softly with his hair stuck to his forehead and his abdomen covered in cum.

jaemin doesn't hesitate to wrap up the smaller in his arms, smothering him with gentle kisses and soft praise for being so good and for doing so well. he only leaves to get a damp washcloth, which renjun at first complains about, but jaemin manages to get out of his hold. by the time jaemin gets back, renjun is nearly half asleep.

as soon as jaemin finishes washing down renjun's skin, renjun pulls at his arm until he complies and lies down next to him.

"new rule: you're not allowed to leave for the rest of the night, " renjun mutters against his chest where he had comfortably buried his face.

jaemin runs his fingers through renjun's hair lovingly, complying with a simple, "okay."

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone ever figures out that one thing i tried to tag at the beginning let me know because it's really bothering me that i can't remember what it's called.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairyrennies)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fairyrennies)


End file.
